


I Don't Date Cops

by jinglebin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coworkers AU, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, b99 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebin/pseuds/jinglebin
Summary: Isak gets a new colleague and he's instantly smitten. Until said collegue tells him he doesn't date cops.Isak and Even at the 99th precinct.For Skam Fic Week, Day 5: coworkers AU





	I Don't Date Cops

**Author's Note:**

> All my fic week things are being written very last minute with minimal planning. Maybe not the best way to write but the only way I seem to be able to. Enjoyx

It’s only 9:17 AM and Isak is already having a shitty day. First he turned of his alarm in half-asleep stupor and fell asleep again so he was already late when he woke up. Then he spilled coffee on himself when he was about to leave because he was rushing to much so he has to change. He’s rushing into work, knowing he’s already too late, and he’s flushed red because he’s been running. He’s slightly out of breath when he makes into the precinct and hurries to the briefing room. 

 

When he walks into the room he gets the little breath he regained since he stopped running knocked out of him again, because sitting at one of the tables, leaning back in his chair and feet resting on the table, is one of the most beautiful men Isak has ever seen. He catches Isak’s eye and lets his eyes wander of his slightly ragged appearance and raises his eyebrows. He looks amused. Great. Good job, Isak. Wonderful first impression. 

 

“Detective Valtersen,” captain Holt’s voice interrupts his internal monologue. “How nice of you to join us.” 

 

“I’m so sorry, captain,” Isak replies. “I’ve just had a bad morning.” 

 

“Well, I’ll let it slide this once since you’re usually very punctual.” Captain Holt sounds displeased, but it’s so hard to tell with that guy. Maybe he really isn’t all that mad. “You missed Detective Næsheim introducing himself though. He transferred from the 6-2. You’ll have to get acquainted later.” 

 

Isak glances back to the new guy, Næsheim apparently, and he’s still smirking at him. Isak would be offended if it didn’t somehow make him look more attractive. This is going to be a problem. He could really do without this distraction. Isak is here to solve cases, become a better cop, and get promoted. He wants to be captain. And he knows he can do it. 

 

Isak walks into the room and takes a seat. He’s really not paying much attention. He hasn’t got any developments in any of his cases to report on and he’s too distracted to listen to his colleagues ramble on. He’s just looking forward to it being over so he can get back to his desk and finish some paperwork on the cases he solved. 

 

Captain Holt dismisses them. Isak still feels tired and he really only drank half of his coffee before he spilled it on himself this morning. He thinks he deserves another cup. He heads over to the coffee maker to grab another cup. He heads to his desk and fires up his computer. 

 

He’s about halfway through his cup of coffee and taking another sip when someone pops up beside him. 

 

“Hello.” A deep voice greets him and startles Isak so badly he dumps the remaining contents of his cup over himself. 

 

_ ‘Really? Again?’ _ What on earth is wrong with him today. He groans and turns to see who it is and detective Næsheim is towering over him. And that’s quite possibly the only thing that could make this situation any worse. How badly can Isak embarrass himself in front of this guy on his first day. He feels his cheeks flush and he’s lost for words and so he just excuses himself and makes a beeline for the bathroom. 

 

He takes a deep breath when he enters it and tries to regain his composure. He leans on the sink and stares at himself in the mirror.  _ ‘Get your shit together Valtersen.’  _ He hears the door open and someone comes in. 

 

“Hi, sorry.” The deep voice is coming from behind him again and Isak can see detective Næsheim in the mirror. “I just wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Isak mumbles.

 

“Here.” He’s heading over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbing a ton of them and heads over to Isak and starts dabbing at his shirt. Erm. Well this isn’t really helping Isak’s current situation. He seems to have lost the ability to speak. What is it about this guy. He’s not some silly teenager anymore. This is bordering on pathetic. He fights to regain his composure.

 

“Thanks, but I can do this myself.” Isak is saying and he’s grabbing the paper towels out of the guy’s hand. 

 

“Right, sorry.” 

 

“Stop apologizing, dude.” 

 

“I just wanted to introduce myself. Even.” He holds out his hand. 

 

“Isak.” He grabs the offered hand reluctantly and shakes it. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Isak. Sorry about your shirt.” 

 

“It’s cool, I’ve got an extra one.” 

 

“Oh, good. I’ll leave you to it then. Talk to you later.”

 

He vanishes out the door and Isak goes to change into his third shirt of the day and then goes back to work.

 

The rest of the day passes in remarkably boring fashion. No big disasters. He gets his paperwork done and grabs a kebab on the way home from work. He watches some tv and he goes to bed. Weirdly enough he falls asleep immediately because he’s exhausted and he’s comforted by the thought that this day is at least over. 

 

\----------

 

sak quickly forgets what a fool he made of himself in front of Even on the latter's first day at the nine nine. They get assigned a case together, and Isak thinks that Even is  _ flirting _ with him. And then when he casually mentions an ex-boyfriend he becomes almost certain that he is. Their case forces them to work with cops from a different precinct. One of them, detective Ingrid Gaupseth, flirts shamelessly with Even. Isak gets irrationally jealous because Even flirts  _ back.  _ And he’s figured out by now that Even is basically up to date anyone, regardless of gender, but maybe he’s just a flirty guy. Maybe that’s how he is with everyone and Isak has been getting his hopes up. 

 

He decides to just test the waters a bit when they wrap up their case. 

 

“So, that detective Gaupseth was really into you, huh?” Isak ask. 

 

“Yeah,” He hesitates. “She asked me out.” 

 

“Really? And you weren’t into her? Or?” 

 

“I don’t know. She was smart and hot. I just had a pretty rough breakup with my ex-girlfriend and it was so unpleasant that we still had to work together. That’s why I transferred.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So I’ve got a new rule. I don’t date cops.” 

 

And it’s ridiculous of course. Isak barely knows Even. He shouldn’t really care. But it still feels like his heart breaks a little at those words. 

 

\----------

 

The weeks go by and Isak tries his hardest to keep Even at bay. He fails though. They get assigned a lot of cases together because they make a great team. And he can’t find it in himself to protest. He acts cold and distant towards Even though, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

 

He’s still ridiculously nice to Isak. And he keeps up his flirty attitude. Isak doesn’t reciprocate anymore though. In fact he does his best to be as grumpy as he can be. Even seems to find it endearing though. 

 

The thing is, since they’re working together so much, they spend a lot of time together. And Isak just can’t stop noticing how kind and considerate Even is. It’s a bit rude to be honest. Why does he have to be so  _ nice.  _ It would be much easier if he’d been an asshole arrogant cop. 

 

It’s little things. Like he notices how driving makes Isak anxious. So after that first time they went out together he always offers to drive. He starts bringing lunch into work for Isak. The first time he pretends he just had too much food in the house but Isak’s convinced he noticed Isak eats either unhealthy takeout, a sad cheese toastie or nothing at all for lunch. 

 

It doesn’t help that the food he brings is always delicious. 

 

He’s friendly to witnesses who seem nervous. He even shows compassions for the criminals. It’s all a bit surreal. And it all leads to Isak just falling a little harder day by day. Until one day when Even laughs Isak feels it reverberate through his entire being and he’s quite sure he’s fallen in love with him. 

 

It doesn’t matter though. Even still doesn’t date cops. So isak just acts as standoffish as possible to protect his heart as much as he can. And by day it works. Even haunts his fantasies and his dreams by night. But really, no one has to know that. 

 

\----------

  
  


Isak can’t believe he’s in dingy bar on a friday night with  _ Even _ . Although this isn’t quite how it went in his imagination. Because they’re  _ working _ . Shadowing some sleazy crook who’s about to make a drug deal in this filthy ass bar. Isak cringed in revulsion when he and Even sat down next to each other at the bar and he leaned on it. It was so  _ sticky. _ And Isak’s not a neat guy. If he’s disgusted with a place you can be damn sure it’s revolting. 

 

Despite the state of the place, it’s crowded. Isak keeps shooting glances at the guy they’re tailing, who is sitting right next to them, and he  _ knows _ he’s being too obvious. He’s usually much better at his job, but it’s just easier to look at the criminal than to look at Even who keeps smiling broadly at him while he’s trying to engage in conversation. 

 

Even is leaning into him and Isak forgets to breathe for a moment, but Even just whispers in his ear: “Stop being so obvious Isak, you’re way too tense.” 

 

But Isak is just looking at the guy again who is now looking at them suspiciously. Shit. They’re fucking up so badly. They look too much like cops. Why is he wearing a shirt? He should’ve just worn his favorite grey hoodie. Even has seen the guy eyeing them suspiciously. 

 

“Sorry for the whispering. My boyfriend’s just a little tense, and I didn’t think you’d appreciate hearing exactly how I plan to get him to relax later.” Even tells the guy. 

 

What did he just say? Isak things he must have misheard him but Even backs up his words by putting his hand on Isak’s leg and running it up and down his thigh. Now this is just plain rude. Isak swallows loudly. He’s staring at Even with his lips slightly parted. Okay, that’s probably working for them since he looks slightly turned on and Even just pretended to be telling him what he was going to do to him and… Fuck, he should definitely not linger on that. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Even is whispering in his ear again. “Just calm down, will you.” 

 

Even keeps up a flirty conversation with him. That’s not exactly unusual for him but this time Isak can’t shut him down because they’re pretending to be  _ boyfriends _ . This is just so bad. He’s smiling back at Even, and letting himself blush at his compliments, while chanting  _ ‘this is fake, this is fake’ _ in his head. He’s trying to remain stoic inside, but it’s  _ so  _ hard. 

 

The guy seems to be buying it though since he stops looking at them. And when he slips away from the bar to the restrooms Isak and Even follow him quietly. He’s not even looking back. They’ve got some trouble making it through the crowds and Even grabs Isak hand and entwines their fingers to pull him along. Why is he  _ doing _ that? The guy can’t even see them. It’s making Isak lose whatever remains of his focus and he nearly stumbles over someone when they make it to the restroom. And fuck, the guy turned around and is looking at them. He’s definitely suspicious now. Isak is trying to come up with a plan on the spot when he feels Even back him up and press him against a support column. 

 

Isak has no idea how he got himself into this mess. One minute he’s on an undercover assignment with Even, trying to fend of his meaningless flirting with his usual dose of hostility and grumpiness, and the next thing he knows Even’s got his lips pressed firmly against Isak’s own. Even’s hand is curled into Isak’s hair, and Isak is just so shocked he doesn’t even get the chance to close his eyes. All he can think is  _ ‘soft, soft, soft’  _ before Even has pulled back, leaving Isak with a dumbfounded expression on his face, and with a heart beating so fast he can feel his pulse running all throughout his body. 

 

“Do you think he bought that?” Even asks Isak in a low voice. He is staring at Isak intently. “Are you feeling alright?” 

 

And what is Isak supposed to say to that. He can keep up his usual pretense and say he’s fine. Of course he is. He doesn’t like Even. That’s what he’s been pretending and that’s the story he’s sticking to. He doesn’t have it in him to lie though, because he’s been dreaming of kissing Even for  _ months _ . He’s not entirely sure he didn’t just hallucinate the kiss. But it was much better than in his imagination so he’s thinking he didn’t. But it doesn’t matter. It was just to keep their cover. Even doesn’t like him back. And he never will. He doesn’t want to date cops. Isak accepted that. He should probably say something.  _ Why doesn’t his mouth work?  _ Fuck, this is so embarrassing. 

 

He’s still trying to think of something to say when he sees their criminal slip through a backdoor and out into an alley.

 

“He’s getting away,” Isak says. “Let’s go.” And he pushes Even ahead of him towards the door. When they walk out into the alley they can spot the guy waiting at the end of it. They can’t arrest him before he’s making the deal. Isak can tell he’s turning his head towards them again and before he can second guess himself he’s got even pressed up against the wall and he’s kissing him again. Isak was planning on keeping this kiss chaste but Even is pulling him closer by the belt loops and he’s sucking on his lower lip and honestly  _ what the fuck is happening. _

 

Before Isak can fully get lost in the kisses Even has pushes him away again and has grabbed his gun and is aiming at the crook, who is now in the middle of his deal. Not that Isak noticed. 

 

“Hands up, you are under arrest.” Even is saying.

 

\----------

  
  


They take the guy and put him in holding and file the arrest report. Even doesn’t seem at all affected by their kiss but Isak can still feel his lips burning and his mind is all over the place. This is going to make it so much harder to pretend Even doesn’t mean anything to him. He’s in the evidence locker, putting the busted drugs away when Even comes in too. 

 

He actually looks a lot more shaken than he did earlier. Like now that they’re alone he’s stopped pretending. Except Isak didn’t know he was pretending before. 

 

“Can we talk?” He asks. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Well. The kissing? Earlier? You kissed me.” He looks flustered. Does Isak make him flustered. That’s news to him. “Well, I kissed you, but then you kissed me.” 

 

“For our cover?” Isak is so confused. What is going on. 

 

“Right. So… I mean you’re not interested in me at all?” Even is letting his eyes wander around like he’s afraid to look at Isak when he answers. 

 

“I”m… What?” If isak ever thought he lost all ability to speak around Even before, he was wrong. It’s a thousands times harder to form words right now. He’s not entirely sure he isn’t dreaming. 

 

“Look, I really like you.” The words tumble quickly out of Even’s mouth. Like they’ve been on the tip of his tongue forever. 

 

“But you said you don’t date cops?” His voice comes out higher than usual. It’s half acquisitory and half stunned. 

 

“What?” Even looks confused for a moment. “Oh.” He pauses to think. “Is that why you started acting so cold towards me?” 

 

“Yes!?” 

 

“Well, I think you might be worth the risk.” 

 

Isak still quite can’t believe his ears but he’s pretty sure he’s beaming at Even right now. And a answering smile is spreading across Even’s face and it’s the most beautiful thing Isak has ever seen. 

 

“So, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?” Isak asks.

 

“Hell, yes.” Even says. 

 

He’s moving towards Isak and grabbing his face with both hands and Even’s lips are on Isak’s in an instant. It’s nothing like before. There’s no hesitancy from either of them. It’s intense. Unlike before Isak knows it will happen again. He’s still trying to memorize everything about it. Even’s lips are so soft they mold to his perfectly. The small sigh Even lets out before he licks across Isak’s bottom lip and lets their tongues meet. The slight sting he feels because Even is tugging at his hair a little roughly. Isak clumsily moves his hands now knowing where to leave them until he finally settles his hands on Even’s shoulders to try and pull him closer. It’s messy but perfect anyway. 

 

It’s not until Even backs him up into a shelve of evidence, which clatters dangerously, that they’re snapped out of their kiss-induced stupor. Then they remember where they are and Even pulls back a little. Their foreheads are still touching though and Even is rubbing his nose against Isak’s. He’s panting a little, and Isak can feel his breath on his face. 

 

“Tomorrow?” Even asks. 

 

“Tomorrow,” Isak confirms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this came out quite like I wanted it too... It might have need Even POV to really work.   
> I always worry if I can keep people in character in AU's but I can't succeed if I never try. Not sure it worked here.


End file.
